


blinding light right where your heart is

by thesmallbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, barely canon-compliant to melody of memory, it's called the power of waking because it keeps me up at night, let them TALK nomura, please note everything i write exists in a sorikai-eventually universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallbee/pseuds/thesmallbee
Summary: “I can’t bring you with me – the power of waking, it doesn’t work like that. I wish I could.”
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	blinding light right where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> just a very short exercise in 'what if the ending of melody of memory had rights?' 
> 
> title comes from 'find me' by sigma ft. birdy.

The portal that Riku had summoned glowed pink before them. Kairi darted forward, quick to react. “I want to go. Xehanort, when he sent me off, said that my heart was supposed to resonate with a keyblade wielder’s. I’m the one who led him to Sora in the first place,” she said, frustration choking her high in her throat.

She wouldn't be left behind this time. Not for this. 

“Kairi, that’s not... that’s not all that happened,” Riku interrupted, shaking his head. 

“Xehanort was already on the islands the whole time, as Ansem. His plan was bigger than any of us could have predicted. And besides...” He trailed off, reaching for her clenched hands. “Sora wasn’t originally supposed to have the keyblade, either.” 

Kairi blinked up at him, unsure of what he meant. She let her guard down enough for him to gently pry her fists open and hold both of her hands in his. 

“I think you resonated with _mine_ ,” he suggested with a comforting squeeze. His hands were so warm. 

“I can’t bring you with me – the power of waking, it doesn’t work like that. I wish I could,” he continued, and the barely-masked pain on his face was honest, eyebrows knitted together and mouth drawn tight. 

“Then I’ll get it, too. I’ll join you, so you won’t have to look for Sora alone,” Kairi said, hardly even thinking before she replied. She suppressed a cringe, knowing she looked foolish in her brash eagerness. There wasn’t enough experience under her belt to justify the bravado. 

Riku tilted his head with a small smile, and brought her hands up to press them against his chest. “You found me once. You can find me again.” 

His heart beat steady under her palms, and she closed her eyes to focus on the welcoming and familiar glimmer of light it gave off. 

“I’ll find you,” she agreed, opening her eyes and willing her voice not to shake, curling her fingertips into the fabric of his shirt. The blue of the world surrounding them contrasted against the green in his eyes, and she took a moment to just memorize his face. 

He soothed his thumbs over her knuckles in a gentle caress before bringing her hands to his lips, brushing a single soft kiss over the back of them. “Quadratum, then. It’s a date,” he teased quietly, but not quietly enough for the moment to truly feel _private_. Her face burned as he stepped away from her to summon his keyblade, painfully aware of their audience. 

She refused to say goodbye, and in a tall column of light he was gone. Cheeks red, eyes wet, heart full, she took the next step forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be honest with you, i don't know if this actually aligns with which-characters-canonically-know-what, but the thought of rewatching the mom and ddd cutscenes felt like torture.
> 
> i just want them to talk to each other and save their boyfriend together.


End file.
